


Gavin Reed is a Jerk

by Leonoracas



Series: Detroit: Short Stories [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post Revolution, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonoracas/pseuds/Leonoracas
Summary: Connor is back working for the DPD, but Gavin seems to have it out for him. He needs a way to resolve this situation without endangering his place at work or his place in the revolution.In the end, Connor simply tells Gavin that he's a jerk.





	Gavin Reed is a Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story in years... and I might have gotten a bit rusty. It's something simple and small and I hope it's enjoyable.  
> English isn't my first language.

It was weeks after the revolution, but Connor was still working for the Detroit City Police Department. It was decided that the police had to stay for those that had missed their chance to leave the country. This involved several civilians that had nothing to do with the uprising revolution and had feared for their life. However, due to the peaceful revelation lead by Markus it was possible to set temporary guidelines for both humans and androids alike and more civilians returned to their homes. 

This was the reason Connor was even allowed to be back at the force, even though he was now officially labelled as a deviant. 

Certain parts of Connor’s programming that had analysed the situation beforehand knew that the DPD would need him to approach other deviants without setting their seld-destruction off. This was why he did not have to fear that he’d lose his position, nevertheless, Connor didn’t immediately return to the force. At first, he hid with the other Jericho survivors until his guilt brought him back to meet up with Hank. After that it was Hank who had invited him to crash on his couch as often as he’d need to. Hank also did not accept the answer that Connor never needed to “crash” on that couch anyways, since androids don't need rest. “Accept it, plastic boy, you’re staying with me.” Was what Hank had told him.

It took another week until Hank brought him back to the force, as Connor didn’t really know if he even wanted to return to work. He knew he was needed and he knew he wanted to work there, but he wasn't sure if he could. 

It was his work that kept him occupied and made him feel alive, but now it was also his work that reminded him of how he had been used as a machine. A simple tool that can become obsolete. Those conflicting thoughts still had an emotional impact on Connor which he hadn’t understood at first. It slowed down his progress and made him apprehensive off the humans around him at the DPD. Connor was currently occupied by reading through the last few case files on android abuse that had been reported since after the revolution. Meanwhile, Hank left to grab another cup of coffee for himself. This left Connor working at his desk alone. This was usually the time, Gavin Reed would arrive. It wasn't always, but every time Reed left again, Connor felt worse for wear and doubted his position at the force. It was those moments that made him wish he had never returned. 

Those conflicting emotions were severely impacting the way he was used to work, but, according to Hank, he was still getting more done than the rest of the police force and should stop worrying about it. This was what kept Connor sane, he wouldn’t know what he’d do if he were becoming obsolete. He did not want to be replaced. 

As he was trying to focus on a case of abuse that happened in a random alleyway, he noticed that Detective Reed was coming his way. The probability that Reed waited for Hank to leave and catch Connor alone was over 89% and the probability that Connor would not like what Reed had to say was near 98%, as previous encounters would suggest. “The Android Detective”, he heard Reed say. It was the standard greeting he got from the detective since he started at the DPD and it was usually said with an accusatory tone that implied a percentage of annoyance within 75%. Connor tried to ignore Reed, as always, but Reed didn't seem to care. Connor had no choice.

“I’m talking to you, dipshit.”, Reed’s face was now right in front of him and if Connor had a sense of smell he’d be able to smell the cigarette smoke from the other. He didn’t need this sense of smell, as his scans already provided him with the information that Reed just got back from his break and still had some small traces of cigarette ash on him. Holding back a sigh, that would he knew Reed would just scoff at, he’d lifted his head a bit to fully focus in the other. “How can I help you detective?” Gavin Reed did scoff at his answer and placed his hands on Connor’s shoulders, which was already very intrusive according to Connor’s newly acquired emotions. “Listen, I know, you think you’ve got some privileges here... but you’re just a piece of plastic that has no soul. Think about it, your so-called free will... where is it? You’re the only android that did not try to run or do anything else, you just went back like the piece of equipment you’re supposed to be.”, Reed paused, before he added “You’re just an expressionless piece of shit, fooling yourself and everyone else here, but not me.” Connor's LED was glowing red for a second, feeling validated in his earlier doubts once more before he stopped and calmed himself down. Reed, seemingly satisfied with his work, left the space in front of Connor's desk and went back towards the break room. 

Connor was partially surprised that there was a lack of physical violence involved in this confrontation, but then again, he realised that this attack was meant to hurt his feelings, not his android body. It seems Reed did realise that most androids didn't feel pain. He was about to turn towards Reed to tell him that even his attack was unsuccessful as androids do not feel emotions... but that wasn’t quite true now, was it?

Connor put the case file down. Why hadn’t he left? Why had he allowed Hank to keep him? Why was he still focusing on accomplishing his missions? Was what he was feeling not enough to be seen as deviant? With each thought Connor’s LED started to glow a more rapid yellow, as he wasn’t sure how to proceed. 

Meanwhile, Hank just got his coffee after he had to stand in line for way too long. Even though, there was nearly no one at the station, it seemed that someone wanted to go in between Hank and his coffee. He sighed. Hank was glad that he was able to keep his job, but with the android revolution things have been different and with Connor now as a houseguest he’d had to accommodate. He knew that Connor didn’t really feel at home yet, even with all those petting session that Sumo had received the last few days, there always seemed something that was still bothering his partner. Hank had hoped that getting Connor back to work would solve this problem but there was still something off. As Hank passed Gavin’s desk he heard the other boast that he’d probably manage to shut Connor down for good one day. Not wanting to listen to this shit, Hank walked away, now even more annoyed than before his coffee run. He reached his desk to turn to Connor, when he saw the other’s LED blinking yellow rapidly. 

Connor wasn’t sure why he was starting to doubt his job, his deviancy, and his life at Hanks place, but he knew that Gavin’s constant comments were not helping his stability. He was able to feel emotions, he was sure about it, he was a deviant. He had been deviant for a while. Even his creator, Elijah Kamski had said so! Reed should not be able to sow doubt! But there just was this one seed of doubt that has always been there. Amanda. Amanda who said that he was just following his program all along. How can he be free, if his program influenced his every decision? How – 

“CONNOR!”

Connor flinched. Something he attributed to his system trying to adapt to humanity as he turned and starred at Hanks face.  
“Hello Lieutenant. I seem to have missed your arrival.” Connor wasn’t sure, but was his voice emulating sheepishness? He’d have to try again. “I was too focused on the case at hand, which is quite intriguing.” Hank let out a laugh that sounded close to Sumo’s bark. “Is that why you were starring into space instead of your desk – where the case file is? And don’t tell me you’ve been checking on this online, because I know for a fact, that our system is not online yet.” Connor said nothing, so Hank continued. “Don’t give me this shit and tell me what’s going on.” Connor noted that while the request was stated quite bluntly, that Hank truly seemed concerned about him. 

“Connor, you can’t keep all those thoughts to yourself.” Connor gave Hank a look that clearly meant that Hank wasn’t a prime example of this behaviour either. Hank sighed. “I know it’s something Reed is telling you again and again that keeps you thinking, but you need to fight back. Don’t let him win.”

“How would I do that, Lieutenant? I am a representative for my people. If I am unable to accomplish my – finish my task at the DPD in a peaceful manner, how can we expect the humans to allow other androids in their workspace?” By the look Hank was giving him, there was a 100% chance that this was not going to be fruitful. “Peaceful doesn’t mean that Reed can treat you like shit, you’ve got rights Connor and this bullying should not continue.” Connor hung his head and Hank realised that this must probably too much input for his partner and paused. “Let’s focus on the case, Connor, what have you got?” Hank realised by the time he sat himself at his table that his coffee was now cold.  
After their shift was done, Connor just stepped into Hank’s car without a sound, still thinking about the case they had been working on. After a while, though, his thoughts started to drift again. Was there a way to improve this situation at the force that was not endangering Markus revolution and their goals? Probably. Humans have always been aggressive and had conflicts between each other that did not have too dire consequences. Connor just needed a way to shut Reed up. The emotion he was feeling was not shame, but the will to proof that he was more than Reed thought. He was his own person, even though he was an android. He had some sort of consciousness and deserved to be treated right. He was a deviant and he could choose to do what he wanted and if he wanted to work at the force then he’d do it. That was when he realised what he could do to unnerve Gavin Reed without it endangering his position. 

“Connor, this expression looks suspiciously like a smile, is there something you have to tell me?”  
“Nothing, Lieutenant.”

It took a few days until Connor could test his theory, but the moment Reed approached his desk both Connor and Hank started to look up from their work. Connor felt the same emotion as he had in the car, as he thought about his new approach. He kept his expression cool and waited for Reed’s greeting. “Android Detective, working again? I always knew Hank needed a bot to keep his workload manageable, but I thought the days of slavery were over....”  
Connor had his audio sensors working full on to catch every syllable that Reed said, while also keeping an eye on his partner who was about to lean over his desk to punch Reed’s face. With a hand motion, Connor signalled to Hank that he’s got this. Hank seemed to understand as he slowly backed down to his desk, Reed was watching this exchange with glee. “So you do have some manners! Seems like you might get to keep this post for a day longer.”

[Voice Imitation: [GAVIN REED] Ready]

“Remember when I asked for you opinion? Neither do I.” said Connor, but with a voice that was perfectly matching detective Reed’s. Hank was shocked and Gavin opened his jaw, but couldn’t get another word out. Connor turned and stood up to face Reed head on. Still keeping the voice imitation going he added “Even though, I, detective Gavin Reed, have a lifespan to be the epitome of a jerk, I’ve decided to bother my co-workers during their work hours and hinder their investigations in a way that could cost a life instead of focusing on my own work.”  
Hank was trying to get his brain working again, while he watched his partner, his friend, his family, talk down Gavin Reed using Reed’s own voice. He was tempted to grab his phone to record this, but nothing could beat the scene that was playing out in front of him. He saw Gavin’s head turn redder and redder, while Connor was smirking slightly. As Reed tried to turn and leave, Connor simply grabbed him by the shirt to pull him back and said with his own voice “I know that everyone’s entitled to act stupid, but I think you’re abusing this privilege. Therefore, you should consider stopping with your entitled act or you’ll have to bear the consequences.” and as Reed left, there was still his own voice calling after him:

“...Dipshit.”


End file.
